staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 listopada 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Kojak" (2) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 11.00 Test - magazyn konsumenta 11.30 Azymut-wojskowy magazyn filmowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Szkocja - Inny świat" - film dok. 13.20 Trzydzieści na pięćdziesiąt czyli zamknięty krąg 13.40 Eko- Lego: "P" jak przystosowanie 13.55 Nie tylko dinozaury - program poświęcony paleontologii i prehistorii 14.15 Do-okoła świata - w Kostaryce 14.40 Zwierzęta świata, "Wielki Rów Afrykański": "Pękający Kontynent" (2) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.10 Rzeźba Polski: skały i skamieniałości charakterystyczne dla dewonu 15.35 Najlepsi na start! czyli 150 sekund ze zwierzętami - teleturniej 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów Kwant oraz film z serii "Animais in Action" (6) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Dzień za dniem" (3) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA (1989) 18.10 Magazyn katolicki 18.40 Inna muzyka - Azteckie sny 19.00 Tęczowy Mini-Box 19.10 Wieczorynka: Wesoła siódemka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kojak" (2) - serial kryminalny prod. USA (1973) 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 22.05 "Waglewski '92" - film dok. 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Program publicystyczny 23.40 Język włoski (7) 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - film animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Galeria 38 milionów: Dwadzieścia lat Zapiecka 10.30 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "The Carsat Crisis" (7) - język ang. w nauce i technice dla zaawansowanych 16.55 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Wspólna Europa 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Cywilny front" (5): "Święte oburzenie" - serial prod. USA 19.50 Cienie życia: Kleptomani 20.00 Dni Bruno Schulza 20.40 Studio Festiwalowe Gdynia '92 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Koło Fortuny 22.15 "Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą" - film fab. prod. polskiej 0.15 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 TV Lublin proponuje 18.35 Program filmowy dla dzieci: Sąsiedzi (17), Wspaniały pies Fik (1), Sąsiedzi (18) 19.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn samorządowy 19.30 Piosenki na życzenie (tel. 386 - 68) 19.45 Trapez - serial TVP (4 - ost.) - Witold 20.45 Z muzycznej videoteki 21.00 Ring - film fabularny 21.55 TV Lublin proponuje 22.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA TV Niezależna Lublin 12.00 TNL - text i program dnia 12.30 Eurosport - piłka nożna 14.00 Super Channel: Inside Edition + Serie Noire 15.00 TNL - text i program dnia 15.30 Super Channel - muzyka 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Z filharmonią na ty 19.00 POP - mag. młodz. (tłum.) 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Eurosport: sporty motorowe + wiad. 22.00 Dziennik TNL 22.30 Super Channel - biznes 23.00 Krwawi jeźdźcy - western prod. USA (oryg.) 00.45 TNL - text 01.15 Super Channel - muzyka przez całą noc BBC1 06:00 Pages from Ceefax 06:30 BBC Breakfast News 09:05 Kilroy 09:45 Ross King 10:00 News; Regional News and Weather 10:05 Playdays 10:30 Good Morning with Anne and Nick 12:15 Pebble Mill 12:55 Regional News and Weather 13:00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13:30 Neighbours 13:50 Going for Gold 14:15 Film: The Winds of Jarrah 15:30 Cartoon 15:40 Ready, Teddy, Go! 16:05 Star Pets 16:15 Get Your Own Back 16:30 Kevin and Co 16:55 Newsround 17:05 Blue Peter 17:35 Neighbours 18:00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18:30 Regional News Magazine 19:00 Top of the Pops 19:30 EastEnders 20:00 Living Dangerously 20:30 Sitting Pretty 21:00 Nine O'Clock News; Weather 21:30 Smith and Jones 22:00 One Foot in the Grave 22:30 Question Time 23:30 Law and Order 00:20 Weather 00:25 Close 02:15 BBC Select 02:45 Close BBC2 08:00 Breakfast News 08:15 Westminster 09:00 Daytime on Two 09:01 Q and A 09:10 Global Environment 09:30 Let's See 09:45 You and Me 10:00 Mathscope 10:15 Over the Moon 10:30 Ghostwriter 11:00 Thunderbirds 11:05 Q and A 11:10 Landmarks 11:30 Lernexpress 11:45 History File 12:05 The Geography Programme 12:25 Lifeschool 12:50 Business Matters 13:20 Pigeon Street 13:35 The Family Ness 13:40 Music Time 14:00 News and Weather 14:05 You and me 14:15 Advice Shop 15:00 Westminster Live 15:50 News; Weather; Regional News and Weather 16:00 Catchword 16:30 Behind the Headlines 17:00 Plunder 17:30 Food and Drink 18:00 Film: Tarzan and the Great River 19:30 First Sight 20:00 The Essential History of Europe 20:30 Top Gear 21:00 Absolutely Fabulous 21:30 We Have Ways of Making You Think 22:20 10 x 10 22:30 Newsnight 23:15 The Late Show 23:55 Later with Jools Holland 00:30 Behind the Headlines 01:00 Weather 01:10 Close 03:00 BBC Select 04:00 Close ITV Thames (London) 06:00 TV-am 09:25 Keynotes 09:55 Thames News 10:00 The Time, The Place 10:35 This Morning 12:10 The Riddlers 12:30 News; Weather 13:05 Thames News 13:15 Home and Away 13:45 A Country Practice 14:15 TV Weekly 14:45 Take The High Road 15:10 News Headlines 14:15 Thames News Headlines 15:20 GP 15:50 The Ratties 15:55 Captain Zed and the Zee Zone 16:20 Rolf's Cartoon Club 16:45 Bad Influence 17:10 Blockbusters 17:40 News; Weather 17:55 Thames Help 18:00 Home and Away 18:30 Thames News 19:00 Emmerdale 19:30 Jimmy's 20:00 The Bill 20:30 This Week 21:00 Rumpole of the Bailey 22:00 News at Ten 22:30 Thames News 22:40 01 23:15 Prisoner: Cell Block H 00:10 The Return of Columbus 00:40 Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The World's Oldest Motive 01:05 Film: Neighbors 03:00 Kojak 04:00 Motor Sport Special 04:30 America's Top 10 05:00 Videofashion 05:30 Morning News Channel 4 05:20 4-Tel on View 06:00 Cartoons 07:00 The Big Breakfast 09:30 Schools 12:00 The Parliament Programme 12:30 Sesame Street 13:30 Take 5 14:00 Film: Black and White Four Faces West 15:40 The Three Stooges Black and White 16:00 Family Pride 16:30 Fifteen to One 17:00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 17:55 The Magic Roundabout 18:00 The Word - Access All Areas 18:30 Gamesmaster 19:00 News; Weather 19:50 Comment 20:00 The Black Bag 20:30 Rising Damp 21:00 The Big Battalions 23:00 Chelmsford 123 23:30 Spirit of Freedom 00:30 Dispatches 01:15 Film: Orion's Belt 03:00 Close